Cortes e Confiança
by Mitty Finholdt
Summary: Sakura parecia extremamente incomodada com algo e não parava de encarar Syaoran. Ele não faz a menor ideia do que pode ser, mas vai esperar até que ela se sinta pronta pra dizer. Syaoran só esperava que não fosse algo sério. Não era.


Sakura não conseguia parar de encará-lo.

Talvez Syaoran até se sentiria lisonjeado pela atenção que a garota estava lhe dando se não fosse a expressão frustrada em seu rosto. Claro, ela até tentava disfarçar, mas já fazia mais de dois dias que Sakura não parava de encarar sua cabeça.

Ele queria perguntar qual o problema, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria se impor, afinal, se fosse algo importante, Sakura certamente teria contado já, em vez de olhá-lo tão intensamente.

— Syaoran... — Ela começou, na saída da escola.

 _Ah_ , Syaoran pensou, _é agora_.

— Você...

E, é claro, Kerberous decidiu que aquele era o momento perfeito para sair da bolsa da mestra e gritar por doces. Típico.

Syaoran suspirou, levemente frustrado. Mas tudo bem, ele podia esperar pela próxima vez que Sakura juntasse coragem o suficiente para falar seja lá o que for. Por Sakura, ele esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário.

 **XXXXX**

No quarto dia, Tomoeda estava anormalmente quente. Claro, em Hong Kong isso era nada, então foi quase engraçado ver todos os seus colegas de classe reclamando da alta temperatura.

Yamazaki estava do seu lado citando fatos sobre como os japoneses lidavam com o calor na antiguidade com raspadinhas deixadas pelos deuses quando Mihara o interrompeu, pisando em seu pé fortemente.

— Para com as suas mentiras!

U-ué? Era mentira?!

Syaoran olhou para o lado, encontrando o olhar surpreso de Sakura. Ah, ela também estava acreditando! Shinomoto também parecia muito chocada ao descobrir que era mentira. Isso quase o fez se sentir melhor por ter caído nessa.

Daidouji estava sorrindo para si mesma, nem-tão-sutilmente filmando Sakura com sua fiel câmera. Syaoran riu pra si mesmo. Daidouji nunca muda.

Mas, ah, de vez em quando ela manda algumas fotos de Sakura para ele, então não é como se ele tivesse o que reclamar.

Lembrar-se de sua galeria escondida cheia de fotos de Sakura, fornecidas por Daidouji, o fez automaticamente corar.

Ah, ele esperava que alguém jamais descubra isso...

Ainda divagando, Syaoran quase não notou que Sakura estava novamente o encarando intensamente com aquela expressão frustrada. Estava divido se dizia algo ou simplesmente esperava a amiga desabafar de uma vez.

Olhou para Daidouji, atrás de algum tipo de sugestão sobre como agir, mas apenas encontrou aquele sorriso sereno em seu rosto.

Algo em sua expressão deve ter dado pena, já que Daidouji abriu mais o sorriso e disse calmamente:

— Sakura, você não disse que precisava falar com o Li depois da aula?

— A-ah! — Sakura piscou, os olhos verdes se arregalando em surpresa por ter sido chamada do nada. — Eu- Sim! Tudo bem por você, Syaoran?

— Claro, eu não tenho nada programado. — Pelo menos, por enquanto não.

Sakura abriu um de seus lindos sorrisos que fazia o peito de Syaoran realmente se apertar porque- _ela é tão fofa_! Incapaz de resistir ele sorriu de volta, hipnotizado pelos olhos verdes da menina que encantou seu coração.

Tão concentrados um no outro, nenhum notou os olhares que seus amigos trocavam entre si, todos com um sorriso cúmplice.

 **XXXXXXX**

Na saída, Syaoran esperou por Sakura do lado de fora de sua sala de aula. Sua turma foi liberada um pouco mais cedo, graças ao teste que tiveram no último período. Era um pouco estranho estudar com Sakura, mas não ficar na mesma sala. Syaoran confessa que sente saudade de sentar-se atrás dela e ver a menina se atrapalhar toda durante as aulas.

Pensando nisso, ele deveria checar se ela não precisava de ajuda com matemática, lembrava bem das caras de absoluto sofrimento que ela fazia em dia de prova.

Ele a ouviu antes de vê-la. Seu clássico " _hooeeee_ " pôde ser ouvido do lado de fora da sala, seguido pelas risadas. Syaoran não resistiu e cobriu a boca com o punho, também rindo baixinho. Com certeza, algumas coisas nunca mudam.

Poderia apostar que ou Sakura estava dormindo na aula ou que Kerberus acabou falando enquanto dormia.

Logo, os alunos rapidamente começaram a sair da sala, conversando entre si. Não estava particularmente com pressa, então apenas continuou encostado na parede, mochila na mão.

Syaoran nem teve que esperar tanto tempo, já que Sakura quase trombou nele enquanto corria para fora. Teve que a segurar para ela não cair, deixando a mochila cair no chão sem qualquer cerimonia.

— Você está bem?

— Hoe?

Sakura o olhou alarmada por um segundo, enrubescendo de uma vez e desviando o olhar para baixo.

— S-sim! V-v-vamos lá!

Os dois caminharam em silêncio, podia sentir a encarada intensa de Sakura em sua nuca e se não fosse por ela ser quem é, Syaoran ficaria preocupado por sua vida.

Ah, espera, ele costumava fazer isso com ela antes, certo?

Karma.

Do nada, a voz doce de Sakura o chamou, fazendo-o parar.

— Syaoran... Eu queria saber... _Sevocênãoestácomcalor?_

Syaoran entortou a cabeça para o lado, confuso. Ela tinha dito um pouco rápido demais, então ele precisava de um segundo para traduzir em sua cabeça o que ela disse.

Não, espera, ele entendeu certo da primeira vez. Era só isso?

— Uh... Na verdade, não? Em Hong Kong faz muito mais calor.

— Ah... Claro, entendi... Eu... Bem, deixa pra lá! Se você está bem, então tudo bem!

Syaoran podia sentir que havia mais nessa história e honestamente, sua paciência estava se esgotando.

— Sakura, por que a pergunta?

Olhou-a bem nos olhos, sério. Ela pode ver que ele estava genuinamente curioso e tentou transmitir que não se incomodaria com seja lá o que for que ela quer dizer.

— Ah... É só... Meilyn disse que Wei quem costumava cortar o seu cabelo e que sua mãe te disse para nunca ir a salões e tudo bem, tem nada de errado com isso porque eu mesma nunca vou a salões, mas eu estou meio preocupada porque o seu cabelo está crescendo tanto e não sei se você tem alguém para cortar o seu cabelo!

Syaoran piscou algumas vezes, perplexo. Sakura estava com o rosto vermelho e respirava pesadamente depois de falar tudo em um só fôlego. Era isso que a incomodava? Não é a toa que ela demorou tanto para dizer alguma coisa, provavelmente estava pensando se ele ficaria desconfortável.

— Uh. — Ele disse, eloquentemente.

 _Vamos, Li, você não passou três anos em Hong Kong treinando sem parar pra fraquejar agora._

— Eu não... Tinha parado para pensar nisso, na verdade.

— Ah! Entendo! Eu estou apenas incomodando mesmo, sinto muito, eu-

— Espera, foi bom você ter falado algo! — _Rápido, Li, diga algo!_ — Eu estava me perguntando se você não podia cortar o meu cabelo pra mim.

 _Certo, ótimo_ \- espera. Rebobina. _O quê?!_

Podia sentir todo o seu sangue subir para o rosto e sua alma deixando o corpo. Não podia acreditar no que acabou de dizer.

Sakura ficou ainda mais vermelha, mas determinação se formou em seus olhos verdes. Ah, ela se animou com a ideia.

Syaoran era um idiota, ele podia ouvir a risada de Meylin lá de Hong Kong, zombando dele.

" _Ah claro, porque não pede para a garota que você ama cortar o seu cabelo? A tia Yelan com certeza vai AMAR isso!"_

— Tem certeza, Syaoran? Eu lembro que a Meylin disse que sua mãe disse pra você não deixar estranhos usar lâminas perto do seu pescoço!

Custou toda a sua força de vontade Syaoran não estapear a própria testa em descrença. _Que diabos Meylin ficava falando para Sakura em sua estadia?!_

— Sakura, você não é uma estranha. Eu confio minha vida a você, claro que confio em você para cortar o meu cabelo.

Nossa, _uau_ , isso foi suave demais. E muito embaraçoso! Só podia agradecer aos céus por Daidouji não os ter seguido para filmá-los dessa vez e pelo boneco de pelúcia ainda estar dormindo.

Sakura parecia estar a beira de um colapso de tão vermelha, Syaoran não muito atrás. Estava quase cancelando a coisa toda só para não ter mais que lidar com esse constrangimento quando Sakura abriu um de seus famosos sorrisos, fisicamente congelando-o onde estava.

— E-eu também! C-confio minha vida a você! S-se você não se importa então... N-na sua casa ou na minha?

Ah, entramos em um dilema.

Na casa de Sakura havia o Kinomoto e talvez até mesmo o Tsukishiro. Ele não precisa de tanta plateia para um momento tão íntimo entre ele e Sakura. Sem falar que o pai de Sakura também poderia estar lá e Syaoran ainda precisa de um momento para se apresentar devidamente a ele.

Mas no apartamento de Syaoran não há mais Wei, então seria apenas os dois e Syaoran não tem certeza se está psicologicamente preparado pra isso.

Espera. O guloso do Kerberus com certeza vai estar junto, então... Então não seria tão embaraçoso com ele ali?

— Hum... Pode ser no meu apartamento...

— Waah, legal! Domingo então, pode ser?

— P-pode. — Ótimo, isso dava tempo pra Syaoran fazer a faxina mais intensa de sua vida.

— Oh, já sei! Eu posso fazer um bento e assim almoçamos juntos, o que acha?

— Mas se você está indo para meu apartamento, eu posso fazer o almoço... Afinal, você já está me fazendo um favor...

— Mas é problema algum, Syaoran!

— Mesmo assim. Eu quero.

— A-ah. — Sakura olhou para baixo, muito vermelha.

— Nháaaa! Sakuraaaa já chegamos? Hoje é dia de o seu irmão fazer katsudon e eu queeeero!

— K-KERO! — Sakura gritou, assustada. Deve ter esquecido que o guardião estava adormecido em sua bolsa.

Syaoran só estava feliz que a bola de pelo passou a conversa inteira inconsciente. Era demais para sua pressão sanguínea.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Domingo demorou e chegou rápido demais.

Syaoran lavou o chão e o banheiro, assim como passou cera três vezes além do aspirador de pó no apartamento inteiro.

Estava sendo ridículo, sabia. Afinal, não seria a primeira vez de Sakura ali, apenas a primeira desde- desde-...

Tudo bem, Syaoran precisa de um minuto para se sentar e morrer de vergonha internamente.

Patético, patético, ele estava sendo tão patético que por um louco segundo ficou tentado a criar um clone de si mesmo para estapeá-lo e por senso em sua cabeça.

Sakura podia chegar a qualquer minuto agora e Syaoran decidiu espera-la antes de começar a cozinhar. Ele estocou sua cozinha com absolutamente todos os ingredientes que podia pensar para receitas que Sakura poderia se interessar.

A campainha tocou e Syaoran disparou de forma quase robótica para a porta.

Ah, nossa.

Nossa. Ele devia se sentar ou algo assim porque a Sakura-

Estava deslumbrante.

Absolutamente linda, com o cabelo curto numa trança em volta da cabeça, como se fosse uma tiara.

Syaoran estava tão apaixonado que não era nem engraçado, fala sério. Ela nem estava com um dos vestidos elaborados de Daidouji, e sim com uma roupa própria simples, mas tão _Sakura_ que a deixava cem vezes mais bonita.

— Syaoran, bom dia!

— Bom dia.

— É, é, bom dia. Dá pra pararem de se olhar como se o universo estivesse na cara do outro e andar logo com a comida?

Pensando bem, Syaoran devia ter pedido para Sakura ter deixado a bola de pelo em casa.

Eles acabaram fazendo o almoço juntos, numa harmonia que não combinava com a velocidade que o coração de Syaoran batia.

Kerberus estava desmaiado de tanto comer, na mesa. Sakura apenas revirou os olhos, sorrindo carinhosa enquanto ajeitava o guardião com um travesseiro.

— Syaoran, onde quer que eu corte o seu cabelo?

— Ah, pode ser na varanda.

Syaoran foi pegar uma cadeira e toalha enquanto Sakura buscava sua bolsa cheia de utensílios.

— Como você quer que eu corte, Syaoran?

— Como você quiser. — Não é como se ele se importasse de verdade com o cabelo.

Sentou na cadeira, de costas para Sakura, que colocou uma capa protetora em volta dos ombros de Syaoran.

Ela começou escovando seu cabelo, cuidadosamente, com medo de puxar. Era tão relaxante que Syaoran fechou os olhos, apenas se perdendo na presença de Sakura.

— Não pode dormir, hein. — Ela disse, rindo.

— Não vou dormir. — Respondeu, de olhos fechados.

— Se dormir vai ficar com o corte todo torto.

— Já disse que não vou dormir. — Um lado da boca se puxou pra cima, em um meio sorriso.

O barulho da tesoura chegou aos seus ouvidos, o distraindo um pouco. A magia de Sakura parecia diferente, assim como sua presença. Estava mais madura, como a dele, mas havia algo a mais. Continuava quente e reconfortante, claro. Tanto que algumas vezes Syaoran realmente sentiu-se tentado a tirar um cochilo, de tão em paz que sentia.

Em algum momento, Sakura começou a cantarolar baixinho pra si mesma alguma canção familiar, mas que Syaoran não conseguia apontar qual.

— O que está cantando? — Perguntou por fim.

— Ah! Desculpa, estou te distraindo?

— Não pare, eu gosto. Só acho que já ouvi isso antes.

— É a canção que Tomoyo cantou no festival Nadeshiko, lembra?

— Ah, sim. Lembro. Quase não ouvi a apresentação dela porque estava revisando as falas da peça.

— Quando Akiho, Meilyn, Tomoyo e eu nos reunimos na casa dela nós assistimos aos vídeos das apresentações, então acabei ficando com a melodia na cabeça.

— Acho que prefiro a sua versão.

— Hahaha, o quê? A Tomoyo tem uma voz tão divina-

— Mas eu não estou apaixonado pela Daidouji. — Interrompeu sereno.

Espera.

ELE DISSE ISSO EM VOZ ALTA?

Antes mesmo de poder surtar pela sua fala altamente desnecessária, Sakura soltou um gritinho e cortou um pedaço muito maior do que deveria de seu cabelo.

Novamente. Karma.

— S-S-Syaoran! S-s-seu cabelo, eu sinto muito! Ah não, estraguei tudo!

— Sakura, calma! — Falou, firme. Estava com os olhos abertos e olhava para Sakura, que parecia a beira das lágrimas. — Tá tudo bem, foi só um pouco. Dá pra consertar.

— A-ah, sim... T-talvez um salão...

— Não disse salão. Você. Meilyn falou, não? Que eu não deixo estranhos cortarem meu cabelo.

— M-mas...

— Está tudo bem. — Syaoran sorriu. — Só vai ficar um pouco mais curto que o normal.

Sakura ainda parecia que queria chamar um profissional de verdade, mas acabou cedendo. Ela respirou fundo, como se estivesse se preparando para lutar contra uma carta. Era até engraçado.

Para ela não o ver sorrindo divertido, Syaoran se virou novamente na cadeira, de costas para ela.

Novamente fechou os olhos, se perdendo na presença gostosa de Sakura.

 **XXXXXXX**

— Nossa, Li, cortou o cabelo? — Yanagisawa perguntou, arrumando os óculos.

— Ah, sim. — Respondeu rápido, se ajeitando debaixo da árvore no almoço da escola.

— Ficou legal, acho que nunca o vi tão curto. — Mihara comentou, sorrindo.

Syaoran estava ficando sem graça com os elogios, mas feliz de toda forma. Olhou de esgueira para Sakura, absolutamente vermelha.

— Te deixou mais maduro. — Daidouji disse, um brilho nos olhos divertido, que dizia que ela sabia exatamente o que aconteceu ontem.

Daidouji com certeza era a pessoa mais assustadora que Syaoran já conheceu.

— Sabiam que na cultura chinesa, apenas as esposas podiam cortar os cabelos dos maridos? — Yamazaki perguntou.

Dois engasgos simultâneos.

— Porque era um ato de extrema confiança, certo? — Continuou Yanagizawa.

— Sim! E também era um momento particular entre o casal. Nem os servos podiam estar presentes, pois era considerado falta de educação.

— É mesmo? — Perguntou Daidouji, serena.

 _Daidouji, não!_

Como Syaoran nunca ouviu falar disso?! Será que era por isso que a mãe nunca deixava ele ir ao salão? Oh não, e agora?! Será que ele deveria se casar com Sakura agora? Não que ele veja algum problema com isso, mas o Clã Li iria surtar.

Pior ainda, o Kinomoto vai querer mata-lo.

— Yamazaki, para de mentir, não tá vendo que os coitados do Li e da Sakura estão surtando?!


End file.
